


Feels Like a Dream

by shinhoesuk



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, F/M, based of a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhoesuk/pseuds/shinhoesuk
Summary: Based off a dream.Byun Tae-Joon, who is a 23 year old artist who travels the world to find inspiration. When she travels to South Korea, she meets a group of Korean men, which happen to be one of Korea's best selling K-Pop groups, Big Bang. As days went on since they have met, weird stuff would happen as they grew closer. Especially Tae-Joon and Daesung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is based off a dream I had one morning. I will do my best to update this and make it interesting for you guys.

**Tae-Joon's POV  
**

 

_Now which plane will I be on today?_

 

I walked into the airport gripping my plane ticket in my hand, trying to avoid the busy crowd the best as I could. I couldn't find the gate I'm supposed to be at. I spotted a lady that worked there and walked up to her, "Hello, may you point the way towards gate number 3?" She pointed towards the gate and I nodded as a thank you, and started walking towards there.

_Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to South Korea. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._

Ten minutes is enough time for me. I sat down and took out my phone deciding I should text my friend that lives in Korea, Lee Hae Jin.

' _Hey, Jin! I'm at the airport right now. In ten minutes I will get to board the plane." - Tae_

_'I'm so excited to finally meet you~~" - Jin_

_'Me too! Hey, you know what. How about when I get there we can go to the best restaurant in Seoul?' - Tae_

_'Sounds good to me~' -Jin_

As I texted him time seemed to move by so fast, that I missed the announcement.

_This is the final boarding call for passenger Byun Tae-Joon booked on flight 89B to South Korea. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Byun Tae-Joon. Thank you._

  _  
_ I hurried on up and grabbed my stuff as I walked heading to board the plane.

I quickly went and found my seat, which happens to be a window seat. There was another announcement.

_'Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position._

  _I_ _f you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you._

_We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law._

_If you have any questions about our flight today, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you.'_

The plane has took off. I sat back closed my eyes, and just relaxed.


End file.
